


Смех витает в воздухе

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, everyone makes an appearance - Freeform, well most - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Новогодняя вечеринка в самом разгаре.





	Смех витает в воздухе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Laughter lingers in the air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072995) by [captainhurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane). 

Праздновать начали около полудня, за двое суток до наступления Первого дня. 

«Век Дракона ещё не кончился!» — громогласно заявляет кузнец и начинает вырезать ещё одну драконью голову для украшения башен Инквизиции. Через пять часов он оказывается пьян вусмерть, и его работу продолжает Блэкволл, пока его тоже не утаскивают на вечеринку. Сэра постаралась, конечно же. 

— Но ведь ещё столько надо сделать, — протестует Каллен, но теряет уверенность при виде Инквизитора, насмешливо приподнимающего брови.

— Потом доделаешь, — отвечает Инквизитор, похлопывая его по спине.

Советницы тоже пытаются сослаться на занятость, но Кассандра еле заметно улыбается, лицо Лелианы становится безмятежнее, а Жозефина прикрывает ладонью смешок.

***

— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал о том времени, когда я...

— Пять раз, — вздыхает Крэм с измученным видом человека, которому сотню раз приходится слушать одни и те же истории. Он так не хочет слышать разглагольствования Быка, что затыкает уши пальцами. Бык, не смущаясь, развлекает своих верных слушателей: Сэру, хихикающую над кружкой эля, ухмыляющегося во весь рот Дориана и залившегося румянцем Каллена.

— Сливочный ты Крэм общества, — говорит Бык и наклоняется, чтобы похлопать своего лейтенанта по спине. 

Крэм снова вздыхает и ответно хлопает Быка, в общем-то, гораздо сильнее чем нужно, но Бык плутовски улыбается и ерошит ему волосы. 

— Хватит придумывать для меня прозвища, шеф, — возмущается Крэм.

Бык пожимает плечами и снова возвращается к своим слушателям (Каллен тем временем ускользнул, чтобы послушать, как Инквизитор рассказывает новую историю из своих похождений), но перед этим говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, Крэм, это всё только потому что ты — лучше всех. 

Крэм с улыбкой качает головой. Остальные "Боевые Быки" разбрелись по всему Скайхолду, остались только Хмурик и Скорнячка. Первый сидит за угловым столиком, допивая шестую кружку эля, а последняя затеяла что-то опасное с ножами, но Бык не обращает на это никакого внимания. 

— Верно, — говорит Крэм, не обращаясь ни к кому.

***

Ночное небо вовсе не чёрное, оно бездонного синего цвета, и звезды на нём такие яркие и далёкие. Солдаты на стенах всё ещё пытаются нести дежурство, но некоторые из них просто болтают и смеются, некоторые пьют, а некоторые пытаются оттащить своих пьяных товарищей от зубцов — "Дыханье Создателя! Дубина, ты же сейчас свалишься!" — и это всё создает настроение. Оно неописуемое. Варрик, вероятно, сказал бы, что уже видел такое не раз, что это затишье перед бурей, но сейчас Варрик соревнуется с Сэрой в меткости стрельбы, к вящему ужасу Кассандры. Большая часть "Боевых Быков" сидит в кругу возле костра и наверняка травят очередные байки. Стёжка болтает с медичкой, и та громко хихикает. Долийка поглядывает на стены, где возле зубцов бродит одинокая фигура. Быка нигде не видно, но его раскатистый смех доносится через распахнутые двери таверны.

— Ваша светлость, — приветствует Крэм, раскрасневшийся, взлохмаченный и с отпечатком помады на щеке.

— Крэм, — отвечает Инквизитор, гордый и сияющий, как всегда, но его ноги заплетаются от выпивки. 

— Не оттопчите мне ноги, ваша светлость, — говорит Крэм и начинает вести его в танце возле одного из костров во дворе Скайхолда. 

Инквизитор смеётся, и его смех звучит удивительно приятно.

— Знаешь, если тебе никто об этом не говорил, если ты не знаешь о том, насколько ты красивый, то позволь я тебе об этом скажу, — говорит Инквизитор, едва не наступив на вышеупомянутую ногу. 

Крэм улыбается загадочной полуулыбкой, давно утратившей боль и неуверенность, когда-то так мучившие его.

— Ваша светлость, — уточняет он, ведя Инквизитора достаточно плавно, чтобы вызывать несколько одобрительных хлопков от наблюдателей, — вы со мной флиртуете?

Инквизитор пожимает плечами. Его волосы падают на лицо и глаза, а зелёная отметина на руке давно выглядит просто как застарелый шрам.

— Может быть. Но это так. Я видел тебя сегодня вечером, видел, как ты общаешься со всеми... Ну, со всеми.

Танец продолжается, ночь продолжается. Из таверны к голосу Мариден присоединяется мягкий, чистый голос. И все празднующие изумлённо рукоплещут, потому как и не догадывались вовсе, что их главнокомандующий такой прекрасный певец. 

— М-м-м, — тянет Крэм, и танец продолжается под мелодию ночи и запах свободы от зла. 

— Я слышал, что в тебя влюблены по меньшей мере три женщины и пять мужчин, — шепчет Инквизитор, наклоняясь ближе, чем необходимо. 

Внутри таверны Коул сидит на вершине лестницы и напевает, отбивая пальцами только ему слышный ритм. «Он такой, какой сейчас и каким был с рождения. Он любит, о, он любит», шепчет Коул и улыбается сам себе.

Отблески костров бросают оранжевые блики на лица танцующих. Глаза Инквизитора в их свете кажутся почти золотыми.

— А вы, ваша светлость? — спрашивает Крэм широко усмехаясь, и деликатно придерживает Инквизитора, потому что тот начинает опасно крениться. 

— А ты видел тех, кто служит Инквизиции? — вместо ответа спрашивает Инквизитор. — Я влюблен в каждого из них. Но ты в самом деле очень красивый, Крэм. 

Крэм усмехается. Возможно, это эль помог развязать язык и придал смелости. 

— Если ваша светлость желает, то я не против поцелуя, — говорит он, притягивая стройное тело к себе.

Не то чтобы это па было необходимым, но судя по разъезжающимся ногам, Инквизитору лучше покрепче опереться на своего партнера по танцу. 

— Кажется, ты уже получил один, — бормочет он, обнимая Крэма за плечи. — Здорово, что ты не надел свою броню.

***

Они целуются, но этот поцелуй всего лишь один из десятка.

— Ваша светлость, — снова произносит Крэм с блеском в глазах, и Инквизитор выгибает тонкую бровь. 

— Да пребудет в новом году с тобой Создатель. Если ты веришь в него, — говорит Инквизитор. Уголки рта Крэма ползут вверх. 

— А твои Боги пусть пребудут с тобой.


End file.
